


Teddy I

by NoireRigel



Series: Golden Boy (OtabekAltinWeek) [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Otabear, OtabekAltinWeek, Send Hugs
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 13:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12558604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoireRigel/pseuds/NoireRigel
Summary: Le encantaban los osos de felpa. Le hubiera gustado decir que le agradaban desde que tenía memoria, pero no era cierto, se habían convertido en parte importante de su vida en un día que estaba marcado como triste en el calendario.





	Teddy I

Le encantaban los osos de felpa. Le hubiera gustado decir que le agradaban desde que tenía memoria, pero no era cierto, se habían convertido en parte importante de su vida en un día que estaba marcado como  _ triste _ en el calendario. Y desde entonces no había dejado de quererlos. Una vez se había creado cierta fama como deportista, habían descubierto su preferencia y todos le regalaban osos, cada uno era guardado en un lugar específico y tenía una colección completa que era sumamente importante para él. 

 

Pero el más especial, ese que solía llevar incluso en sus viajes, era el más antiguo de todos. Su madre le había contado a varias personas la historia, pero él prefería no escuchar ni entrar en la conversación, no era así como la recordaba de todos modos. 

 

El sol pintaba el cielo ese día, a pesar de que estaban en invierno. Era un sol frío y el niño estaba vestido con un grueso abrigo, gorro y guantes. Incluso botas le habían puesto para que se mantuviera caliente mientras esperaba cerca de la reja de su casa a que llegara su madre de recoger a su padre. Su nana lo llamó de nuevo para que entrara en la casa y él se negó a pesar de que era un niño obediente. 

 

El teléfono sonó. El niño no puso atención, siguió esperando allí de pie. Hasta que escuchó como la mujer que lo cuidaba siempre que no estaba su mamá se acercaba a él. La vio con los ojos rojos y húmedos, sin entender bien extendió las manos para tocar el rostro de ella que lo miro con una tristeza tan profunda que el niño no alcanzaba a entender que ocurría. 

 

–¿Te duele algo Nana? –preguntó y ella negó con la cabeza, abrazándolo luego allí de rodillas sobre el frío suelo, la noche anterior había nevado–. ¿Nana? 

–Todo estará bien, ¿Sí?… Vamos a esperar a tu mamá dentro…

 

El pequeño kazajo asintió finalmente entendiendo que era un tema de adultos que no pensaban explicarle todavía, ya le preguntaría a su padre cuando regresaran, tenía que contarle todos los avances que había hecho y también que ya podía atar sus patines por sí solo, sin ayuda. O bueno, casi sin ayuda. 

 

Pero las horas pasaron, y cuando la puerta de la casa al fin se abrió, solo la mujer que conocía de toda su vida entró por ella. 

 

–¿Mamá? ¿Y papá? –preguntó el menor que había estado adormilado en los brazos de su nana luego de que ella le pusiera el pijama. Se había negado a acostarse hasta que su madre regresara y la mujer se lo había permitido. 

 

Al igual que su nana, la mujer que le había traído a la vida estaba ahora con los ojos enrojecidos y gruesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Ella se acercó a donde estaba su único hijo y lo tomó en brazos para abrazarlo con fuerza antes de llorar ya sin contenerse. Pronto su nana también se sumó al brazo y el pequeño intentaba entender lo que sucedía. 

 

–Beka… Bebé… Papá ya… Ya no va a volver…  

  
  


Lo que había pasado después era borroso. Su ira, su tristeza, sus deseos de que todo fuera mentira. Las etapas fueron lentas, las heridas tardaron años en sanar. Como el niño que era en esa fecha, a veces despertaba llamando a su padre, pero no lo encontraba y volvía a recaer, era una tristeza que nunca se iba. 

 

Pero lo que conservaba siempre de esa fecha, era el oso de felpa que habían logrado rescatar de las pertenencias de su padre luego del accidente. Y solo a eso se pudo aferrar, pues cuando tuvo un poco más de edad, entendió que era el único hombre de la familia y que tenía que velar por todos ellos. 

 

Le había llamado Teddy en honor a su padre, Temir Altin, años después sabría que la palabra se usaba también para definir a los osos de felpa en otros países pero no iba a cambiarle el nombre a su osito solo por eso. Era uno de sus mejores amigos, y en cierta época había comenzado a hablar con él cuando estaba a solas y cuando el peso de la vida se hacía demasiado para sus jóvenes hombros. 

 

Ahora que estaba frente a la tumba de su padre, años después, cargaba todavía a Teddy mientras miraba las letras marcadas en mármol antes de dejar las flores que había llevado. 

 

**_Temir Altin_ **

_ Amado esposo y padre _

 

–Todavía te extraño… –susurró y su corazón se oprimió unos segundos al igual que sus ojos que comenzaron a picar cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a llenarlos. 

 

Tenía ya dieciocho años y estaba a punto de partir una vez más de su país. Abrazó a Teddy y se sintió un poco mejor mientras cerraba los ojos. Lo bueno de poseer un deber que cumplir, era que podía enfocarse en las cosas importantes. Quería un día llegar con una medalla de oro, esa que su padre le había dicho que un día ganaría, y entonces podría enseñarsela a él. 

 

Hasta entonces tendría que esperar, el Grand Prix se acercaba y ya había llegado lejos. La temporada anterior había podido mostrarle su medalla de bronce y también todas las otras que había ganado en el camino. Se levantó del césped donde se había sentado y dejó un beso en sus dedos antes de posarlos sobre la piedra. Esa que representaba a una de las personas que habían marcado su vida, las memorias que tenía con él ciertamente habían sido pocas, pero todas eran valiosas y a todas las cuidaba dentro de su corazón. 

 

Logró sonreír una última vez antes de emprender el camino, guardando el peluche en su chaqueta antes de ponerse el casco y subir a su motocicleta. El sol brillaba en el cielo, frío como siempre en esas fechas, pero incluso esa sensación le reconfortaba. 

**Author's Note:**

> No quería escribir angst... Y aquí estoy. Me picaron los ojos al final. Todavía no estoy segura de querer creer lo que escribí, perdóname Beka Bebé!!! Así que digamos que puede ser un canon-fic o un au-fic.
> 
> Segundo trabajo de la OtabekAltinWeek, tarde pero aquí está! 
> 
> 2\. Thursday, October 26th: Hero of Kazakhstan | Beka Bear ✓
> 
> Saludos y gracias por leer si llegaste hasta aquí -reparte pañuelos entre los lectores.


End file.
